Hiccstrid trilogies: Far & Beyond
by pdeveraoficial
Summary: Tres relatos. Tres instantes. Tres reacciones. Hiccstrid. Licencia CC No Comercial.
1. Chapter 1

**Cómo hemos cambiado (pre-RTTE)**

-¡Tierra! ¡Tierra!

Al escuchar aquello, Astrid se levantó de un salto de su rincón y salió a cubierta como una exhalación, tanto que casi parecía que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Ansiosa, frenó justo a tiempo junto a la borda y aferró la madera con ambas manos al tiempo que clavaba la vista en la isla que ya aparecía ante sus ojos. Su amada isla. Su hogar. Había sido un año demasiado largo.

No es que la convivencia con los Intrépidos de las islas del este, dónde vivía tía Lagertha desde hacía veinte años, no hubiese sido muy productiva. Astrid se había sentido como pez en el agua rodeada de esa parte tan comúnmente olvidada de su familia, retomando casi sin querer los antiguos hábitos vikingos; algunos de los cuales, debía decir, casi había olvidado al estar subida casi todo el día a lomos de un dragón.

Y las enseñanzas de tía Lagertha, en privado, también habían resultado de lo más interesantes. Claro que jamás lo admitiría de viva voz…

Sin quererlo, aquellos pensamientos la condujeron a Hipo, pero enseguida meneó la cabeza, divertida. ¿Qué habría sido de él en este año? ¿Seguiría tan retaco como siempre? Si Astrid pensaba como la adolescente madura que era, aunque una parte de su subconsciente lo pidiera a gritos, no podía contemplar a Hipo… en ese aspecto. Eran buenos amigos, habían tenido tonteos en los años anteriores pero… ¿pasar a ser… algo más?

La joven suspiró. No. En ese viaje, a pesar de todo, había llegado a la conclusión de que el dulce y tímido Hipo nunca podría ser el hombre que ella podía desear. Aunque, ¿acaso algún hombre lo era? Ni siquiera en la Isla Intrépida había podido llegar a sentirse atraída por ningún otro joven de su edad. Sin quererlo, anhelaba más salir a volar con Tormenta -jamás la hubiese dejado en Isla Mema- que jugar a la seducción como otras chicas de su quinta. ¿Era rara por ello?

-¡Astrid! ¡Has vuelto!

En cuanto bajó del barco, Astrid se sobresaltó por la llamada con el corazón a cien por hora, pero se sintió ligeramente decepcionada cuando vio acercarse la figura rechoncha de Patapez. Tanto que ni siquiera fue capaz de evitar su abrazo de oso-. ¡Qué alegría verte!

-Patapez -sibiló ella-. Me ahogas…

-Ah, sí, perdón -se disculpó él, bajándola al suelo.

Momento que aprovechó otro recién llegado, moreno, bajo y fornido, para aproximarse con actitud excesivamente solícita.

-¡Astrid! ¡Gracias a Thor! -exclamó, dramático-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo este bestia?

Mocoso le dirigió una mirada de disgusto a Patapez, que abrió la boca, ofendido. Pero su rostro cambió a uno incrédulo cuando Astrid, fiel a su costumbre, lo empujó con violencia para apartar sus zarpas de ella.

-¡Quita, Mocoso! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

El otro hizo un teatral gesto que pretendía ser galante e incrédulo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Por favor! ¿No pretenderás que deje que este -hizo un gesto despectivo hacia el chico rubio- mancille la preciosidad en la que se ha convertido mi futura prometida?

Astrid hizo una mueca, pero prefirió seguirle el juego.

-¡Oh, claro! Lo olvidaba -murmuró acercándose a él con escasa inocencia. Sin embargo, Mocoso, que ya anticipaba las mieles de un deseo hecho realidad, se encontró segundos después tirado en el suelo sin saber cómo, con un pie de Astrid peligrosamente cerca de su tráquea-. Jamás tendría el mal gusto de juntarme con alguien como tú -rechinó ella entonces, inclinándose sobre su rostro-. Que te quede claro.

-Yo que tú la dejaba en paz, Mocosete -lo chinchó entonces Brusca, que acababa de aparecer escoltada por su hermano, al tiempo que esbozaba su característica media sonrisa malévola en dirección a Astrid-. Todos sabemos por quién quiere ser cortejada la señorita Hofferson. Me equivoco, ¿hermano?

-¡No! ¿Qué…? -trató de protestar Astrid, sabiendo por dónde iban los tiros y sintiendo a la vez un incómodo nudo sobre la boca de su estómago.

-No te equivocas, hermana. _Au contraire..._ -corroboró Brusco, interrumpiendo a la joven de ojos azules-. Yo diría que ahora las apuestas han subido y lady Astrid, aquí presente, no debería dar por sentado que su mano vaya a comprometerse tan fácilmente…

-¡Brusco! -lo cortó la mencionada, irritada y disimulando un súbito escalofrío provocado por ese último comentario-. ¿Quieres decirme de qué narices estás hablando? -miró a su alrededor con elocuencia-. Y a todo esto, ¿dónde está Hipo?

Para su mayor inquietud, los cuatro presentes cambiaron misteriosas miradas antes de dirigirle sendas sonrisas, aún más extrañas. Astrid tragó saliva, anticipando lo peor. Pero se tranquilizó cuando Chusco replicó:

-Tranquila. Tu príncipe te espera en la fragua de Bocón.

Astrid apretó los puños.

-No es mi príncipe, Chusco. Tengo tantas ganas de verle como a… vosotros -terminó con un milisegundo de vacilación.

Porque era una mentira como un castillo de grande.

Aun así, los demás parecieron no darle importancia mientras la flanqueaban en dirección a la aldea.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal la Isla Intrépida? ¿Había muchos dragones nuevos?

-No muchos -admitió Astrid en respuesta a Patapez-. Los habituales.

-Patapez, a nadie le interesa tu estúpido libro zoológico -le espetó Mocoso de malas maneras-. Dime, Astrid. ¿Cuántos hombres se pelearon por ti?

-Sí, ¿y cuántos se mataron en el intento? -jaleó Brusca, ansiosa de morbo.

-¡Chicos, vale ya! -los frenó Astrid, acalorada-. La Isla Intrépida es un sitio estupendo de grandes guerreros y les gustan los dragones. Fin de la discusión -en ese momento llegaron a la encrucijada que separaba los caminos hacia el Gran Salón y la forja de Bocón. Astrid se giró y forzó una sonrisa cortés-. Oye, luego nos vemos, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo… algo que hacer antes.

-Claro -replicó Chusco, mordaz-. Luego nos vemos… tortolitos.

-¡Chusco!

Pero los cuatro se encaminaban ya hacia el Gran Salón, dejando a una furibunda Astrid que procuraba por todos los medios serenarse mientras ascendía hacia la forja. Por los alrededores había solo unos pocos vikingos que la saludaron con cordialidad al cruzarse con ella, pero la fragua de Bocón en particular parecía desierta. Algo que solo desmentía la fragua encendida y el olor a metal siendo manipulado. No había ni rastro del gran forjador, pero Astrid sí encontró una silueta espigada y desconocida que le daba la espalda, afanada en trabajar algo que ella no podía ver.

-Ejm, ¿hola? -saludó, cortés.

Para su extrañeza, la figura semioculta en las sombras se enderezó en tensión, esperando unos segundos antes de girarse. A ojo, Astrid calculó que le sacaría cerca de media cabeza de altura. Pero eso no fue lo que la hizo retroceder un paso a causa de la sorpresa.

Fueron sus ojos.

Reconocería esa expresión de desconcierto, ese perfecto brillo de jade, en cualquier parte del mundo. Y cuando su boca se abrió para hablar, Astrid sintió que sus rodillas temblaban.

-¿Astrid?

Ella boqueó varias veces antes de ser capaz de articular ningún sonido, estupefacta y encantada a la vez. Su interior de repente era como un maremoto de emociones que amenazaba con hacerla caer de un momento a otro.

-¿Hipo? -respondió, cauta, por si el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero al ver que él hacía una mueca y asentía ligeramente, la joven no pudo contenerse más-. ¡Hipo!

Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Él, tras un momento de sorpresa, la rodeó con cariño. Solo entonces Astrid pareció ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó, algo azorada.

-Ejm, bueno -carraspeó de nuevo, sintiéndose algo idiota-. Vaya… Quién lo iba a decir…

Hipo soltó una risa bronca, comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

-Sí, ¿verdad? -bromeó a medias. Era cierto que había sido el primer sorprendido al comprobar el cambio de su cuerpo durante el año anterior, pero también lo agradaba la reacción de Astrid al verlo, más de lo que nunca admitiría-. ¿Y tú? Bueno… estás… o sea… también has crecido… en belleza… ¡En altura, quiero decir…!

Oh, maldita sea. Lo estaba mejorando por momentos. "Serás idiota", se recriminó. ¿Por qué no era capaz de decirle lo que pasaba por su cabeza sin temer que saliera corriendo o le hundiese la cabeza en el cubo de enfriar metales? Sin embargo, ella también parecía algo tímida; e Hipo, esperanzado, se preguntó por un segundo a qué podía deberse.

-Sí -repuso ella al final, pasándose el pelo detrás de la oreja como a Hipo le encantaba; en secreto, claro-. Este año no ha pasado en balde para ninguno de los dos, al parecer.

Él le devolvió su media sonrisa, temiendo por dónde pudiese ir la conversación. Un año separados. Cierto que cuando se despidieron él intentó aparentar que se alegraba por Astrid; pero… en el fondo… Nada había deseado más que la llegada de aquel preciso día.

-¿Qué andabas haciendo? -preguntó ella entonces, adentrándose en la fragua.

Él inspiró hondo, procurando apartar de su mente todos los pensamientos hormonados que lo habían atravesado durante los últimos cinco minutos y focalizó su atención en lo que Astrid pedía.

-¡Oh, nada! Ya sabes, yo y mis experimentos -bromeó, mientras la seguía y tomaba de la mesa su trabajo a medio terminar-. Es solo un pequeño intento, pero…

Astrid tomó las hombreras con mimo, admirando el fino trabajo del cuero de yak, antes de deslizar los dedos hacia el peto que aún reposaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Y esto? -quiso saber, con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

Hipo se encogió de hombros, y Astrid admiró sin quererlo lo bien que le sentaba la camisa de lana roja que vestía ahora, antes de querer golpearse por idiota. ¿En qué pensaba?

-Siempre has sido un artista -lo alabó, comedida, antes de dejar las hombreras sobre la piedra y girarse de nuevo hacia el chico.

De repente, no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Él se erguía frente a ella, se miraban, Astrid hizo amago de acercarse más… Y en ese instante llegó Bocón para interrumpirlos.

-¡Astrid! ¡Dichosos los ojos! -el herrero alzó los brazos en un saludo amistoso-. Ya he hablado con tu padre y me ha dicho que está deseando verte y que le cuentes todo sobre la otra familia -guiñó un ojo-. Ya sabes lo poco que aprecia a tu tía Lagertha…

-Eh… sí. Gracias, Bocón -replicó ella, tragándose la irritación y la ligera vergüenza. ¿Había estado a punto de…? Fingiendo naturalidad, la muchacha se giró hacia Hipo-. Bueno… te veo luego, supongo.

Él asintió con media sonrisa que no ocultó del todo su decepción por haber sido interrumpidos.

-Claro. Luego te veo.

Astrid le devolvió el gesto.

-Me alegro de verte, Hipo -se despidió antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa.

-Sí, y yo a ti -repuso él en voz baja.

Bocón, por su parte, mantuvo la expresión irónica durante otro buen rato.

-¿Qué? ¿Interrumpía algo?

-¿Qué? ¡No! -se revolvió Hipo como por instinto, agachando la cabeza sobre su trabajo antes de que Bocón viese que se había puesto colorado como la grana-. No, ¿qué ibas a interrumpir?

El herrero, por toda respuesta, soltó media carcajada entre dientes antes de empezar a canturrear en dirección a la forja. Hipo, por su parte, mientras trataba de dar las últimas puntadas a su trabajo, rebufó para sus adentros.

"Maldita sea", rezongó. "Lo que necesito ahora es una ducha de agua bien fría".

Astrid, por su parte, tras llegar a casa y saludar a su familia, corrió enseguida a refugiarse en su dormitorio, apoyando la espalda contra la madera en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sudaba, se mareaba y le faltaba la respiración, pero no por la carrera. No podía ser, se repetía. Hipo no podía haber pasado de ser… bueno, "Hipo", a semejante belleza.

Astrid gimió, súbitamente celosa. Así que de ahí venían todas las chanzas de sus compañeros. ¿Habría encontrado Hipo, entonces, a una mujer que lo hiciera feliz? ¿Tanta competencia había? El censo de Mema contaba con pocas jóvenes casaderas, era cierto; pero él seguía siendo el hijo del jefe y la necesidad de estrechar lazos con alguna otra tribu podría haber llevado a Estoico a…

Astrid apretó los ojos y los labios y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar semejante perspectiva. Pero, ¿por qué le importaba tanto de repente? Nunca se había planteado tener nada con Hipo… ¿o sí? ¿Era por eso que lo había echado tantísimo de menos, en el fondo?

Suspiró. Ya no eran unos niños, era hora de aceptarlo. Y Astrid, mientras se acomodaba para tranquilizarse mediante uno de los trucos que tía Lagertha le había enseñado en su estancia con los Intrépidos, dejó aflorar una súbita determinación que hasta aquel instante había atesorado en lo más hondo de su alma.

Fuera como fuese… Si Hipo la aceptaba, se entregaría a él en cuerpo, alma y corazón.

Y nadie se interpondría en su camino para conseguirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**A punto de perderte (RTTE - S6)**

Tormenta aterrizó con suavidad sobre la arena, mezclando apenas su aleteo con el susurro de las olas. Astrid inspiró hondo el aroma del salitre y notó su cuerpo relajarse. La cena había sido ciertamente incómoda.

Aparte de tener a Dagur y Mala como invitados, seguía habiendo una aparente competitividad entre parejas flotando en el aire. Era como si Hipo y ella tuviesen que estar pegados como dos siameses todo el tiempo para demostrar que se querían. La joven sacudió la cabeza con disgusto, aunque también con una ligera punzada de diversión. Ni que fuese un secreto entre sus allegados…

La dragona gorjeó en dirección al agua en ese instante, haciéndola bajar de las nubes y centrar su atención en ella. "Pescado, claro", pensó Astrid. ¿Qué le pasaba que estaba tan despistada? Despacio, se aproximó a Tormenta y le acarició el morro.

-Ve -susurró-. Estaré bien.

La hembra de nader estaba a punto de obedecer, encantada, cuando un aleteo a sus espaldas hizo que amazona y montura se volviesen, curiosas. Al ver quiénes eran los invitados, Tormenta aleteó con un graznido al tiempo que se lanzaba a saludar al dragón, mientras su mejor amiga aguardaba cruzada de brazos y con media sonrisa cargada de ironía a que la silueta más espigada saliese de la penumbra.

-Cualquiera diría que tienes un Furia Nocturna -se chanceó-. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

La otra figura se rio entre dientes.

-De eso, échale la culpa a Mocoso -aseguró Hipo, echándose el pelo hacia atrás. A veces los mechones que le caían sobre la frente podían ser bastante molestos… o quedar en posición de "electrocutado" tras un vuelo rápido como el que acababa de ejecutar. No era presumido, pero a Astrid le encantaban esos detalles-. Parecía que intentaba distraerme a propósito.

-¿Quieres decir como si supiera que venías a encontrarte conmigo? -prosiguió Astrid-. ¡Qué sorpresa…!

-Sí, ¿verdad? -Hipo llegó a su altura y, entre risas cómplices, alzó las manos para acunar el rostro de Astrid y besarla con amor infinito. No había mentido en el muelle: la amaba y siempre la amaría. Lo volvía loco cada detalle de su menuda figura y de su carácter. Apenas podía creer que estuviesen comprometidos.

Lo cual hizo que su mirada bajase hacia el collar de su madre. Su prometida siguió la dirección de su mirada, suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Hipo rodeó su cintura con los brazos y apoyó la nariz en su pelo. Como siempre, aspiró con suavidad esa mezcla de humo, hierbas y sal que había aprendido a amar en secreto con los años. Astrid enderezó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con deleite mientras él deslizaba los labios hasta su frente.

-Oye Astrid -dijo él en voz baja, con ese deje algo tímido que lo caracterizaba en situaciones como aquella-. Quiero que sepas que… siento lo que ha pasado.

Ella sonrió con levedad y meneó la cabeza.

-No tienes por qué, Hipo -musitó-. De verdad.

-No, sí tengo por qué -la rebatió él con dulzura, ciñéndola a él con más intensidad-. Me he dado cuenta... de que he estado a punto de perderte. Y todo por una estupidez -se maldijo-. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir.

Astrid lo miró directamente, buscando sus hechizantes ojos verdes.

-Yo tampoco debí ponerme así -admitió, antes de tornar la vista hacia las olas de plata que lamían la orilla de la playa-. Sé que entre tú y yo hay cosas mucho más importantes que un simple colgante de compromiso; aunque… también sé que no siempre soy la novia encantadora y cariñosa que quizá debiera ser.

-No tienes que cambiar por mí, Astrid -murmuró él, anhelante-. Siempre… te he querido como eres y no pediría que eso cambiara por nada del mundo. Aunque… quizá debería decírtelo más a menudo -se disculpó con media sonrisa azorada-. Lo siento.

Ella sonrió a su vez y se recostó contra su pecho, sintiendo paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Vivir en el Confín no era tan idílico ni tan emocionante en el buen sentido como todos pensaban en un principio. Pero, si la integridad de los dragones estaba en juego, ambos tenían claro que los defenderían hasta la muerte.

Un graznido sobre sus cabezas provocó que ambos alzaran la vista, curiosos; pero solo se trataba de Tormenta y Desdentao, que se perseguían fintando entre las nubes. Hipo tomó la mano de Astrid, entrelazando sus dedos, y besó su cuello. Astrid alzó la mano para enterrarla entre sus mechones castaños y atraerlo más hacia su piel, sin brusquedad. A medida que la ternura se abría paso entre ellos, arrastrando lejos el mal recuerdo de aquel fatídico día, la joven sonrió con picardía y se apartó de un saltito, haciendo que él se sorprendiese y aflojase su abrazo.

-¡Oye! ¿Dónde vas? -quiso saber él con cierta diversión.

Astrid, sin entrar en su juego, se giró y empezó a avanzar hacia el agua al tiempo que susurraba:

-Hace buen tiempo, ¿no crees?

Hipo enarcó una ceja interesada.

-Sabes que soy mal nadador… -apuntó, burlón, aunque siguiéndola sin poder evitarlo-. ¿Qué será de mí si me ahogo?

-¿Qué será de Mema? -fingió escandalizarse Astrid-. ¡Estoico pierde a su único hijo en una playa sin apenas profundidad! -ambos se rieron mientras Hipo aceleraba para intentar atrapar a Astrid sin conseguirlo. Al contrario, ella se zafó, agregando a gritos-. ¡Qué deshonra sobre los Abadejo, damas y caballeros!

-¡Tú, ven aquí! -la instó Hipo mientras lograba, por fin, amarrarla por la cintura con una mano y atraer su cuerpo tembloroso de risa hacia él. Él tampoco podía contener las carcajadas. Pero sus jadeos se convirtieron en un grito de alarma cuando Astrid le hizo su llave clásica, inesperadamente, y lo arrojó sobre las olas que rompían sobre la arena-. ¡Eh, oye! ¿A qué ha venido eso? -quiso saber, entre sorprendido y divertido.

Ella, sin inmutarse, siguió riendo y se arrodilló junto a él.

-Bueno, he conseguido que llegaras al agua, ¿no? -inquirió, mordaz, con media sonrisa.

Él le devolvió un gesto mucho menos inocente mientras se acodaba sobre la arena.

-¿Insubordinación, lady Hofferson? -ronroneó-. Eso no es algo que una buena vikinga deba hacer.

Ella enarcó una ceja burlona.

-¿Estoy condenada, mi señor? -le devolvió la pulla, acercando su rostro al de él.

Hipo, por su parte, fingió seguir su juego antes de aferrar su cintura con ambas manos, encerrar su pie izquierdo entre sus piernas y voltear la cadera. Haciendo, cómo no, que Astrid gritara de estupor y sorpresa antes de caer al agua a una zona lo suficientemente profunda como para cubrir toda su silueta; indignada, la joven boqueó para tomar aire cuando su cabeza asomó de nuevo entre las olas.

-Serás… -masculló.

Pero Hipo fue más rápido. Aún arrodillado en el borde del agua, la atrajo hacia sí y encerró sus labios en un beso cargado de deseo. Tras una décima de segundo en la que la muchacha intentó oponer resistencia, sus brazos desnudos terminaron rodeando el cuello de su novio y su lengua comenzó a buscar la de él con más insistencia. Estaban ya empapados y sus labios sabían a sal. Hipo se separó un instante, tendió la mano a Astrid para que se levantase y tiró de ella sin brusquedad hasta conducirla al abrigo de un parapeto rocoso cercano.

-Es noche cerrada, Hipo -rio ella entre beso y beso-. ¿Crees de verdad que alguno de nuestros queridos compañeros y/o invitados estará despierto a estas horas como para vernos?

Él mostró media sonrisa sardónica.

-Lo siento, milady. No quiero arriesgarme a que pase la de la última vez.

Astrid apenas consiguió contener una carcajada. ¿Cómo se las arreglaban para que alguien los escuchase hacer el amor cada dos por tres? Porque, si no se equivocaba, aquel iba a ser el siguiente paso de la reconciliación.

-Así que… ¿Estamos en paz?

Él apoyó su espalda contra la roca y la rodeó con un brazo antes de acariciar sus labios con una mano libre cargada de evidente deseo.

-Aún no, cariño. Aún no…

La luna, semioculta por el ir y venir de las suaves nubecillas vespertinas, hacía caprichosos dibujos sobre el oleaje. Ya metidos en el agua, Astrid acariciaba la espalda de su novio mientras él enredaba los dedos en su trenza rubia. Sus cuerpos estaban tan conectados que parecían uno solo. Sus movimientos eran como una danza perfecta, una coreografía, una dulce batalla de la que ninguno quería salir vencedor con facilidad. Los labios del muchacho rebuscaban entre los recodos de la piel de la joven guerrera, mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con deleite. Apenas la roca tras su espalda le hacía sentir que seguía en el mundo real.

Cuando todo acabó sin remedio, la muchacha clavó las uñas en la espalda de él, gritó su nombre y después bajo los labios para encontrarlos con los suyos. Hubiesen eternizado aquel momento, mirándose a los ojos, diciéndose todo lo posible sin palabras. Pero estaban en tiempo de guerra y un ruido lejano en la zona de la base, así como un rugido de advertencia de Desdentao, les indicó que quizá había algo más importante que hacer. Los dos tortolitos, resignados, se dirigieron a la playa para recoger su ropa y sus pertenencias.

Sin embargo, antes de que montaran en sus dragones, Astrid retuvo un instante a Hipo de la mano y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo.

-¿Y esto? -quiso saber él, conmovido.

Ella pasó un mechón por detrás de su oreja.

-Digamos… que he olvidado decirte algo antes, en el muelle de despegue.

-¿El qué?

Fue entonces cuando Astrid lo besó de nuevo, brevemente pero con infinita dulzura, y pronunció:

-Yo también te amo.

 _ **¡Hola a todos y todas!**_

 _ **Me pidieron la reconciliación de estos dos tras el "polémico capítulo" de la sexta temporada de Race to the Edge y aquí lo tenéis. Como veis, al contrario que en la otra trilogía de relatos, he rebajado el lemon al mínimo. Espero que os haya gustado :) ¡Besos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**No mires atrás (post-HTTYD 2)**

-¡Larga vida al jefe! ¡Larga vida al jefe!

Aquella noche, sin duda, era para celebrar. Tras la derrota de Drago y su ejército de dragones esclavizados, en Isla Mema había dos nuevos jefes.

Desdentao, que corría de un lado a otro rodeado de sus congéneres.

E Hipo Horrendo Abadejo, el tercero de su nombre... que a sus veinte años recibía casi sin pretenderlo la responsabilidad de dirigir a la aldea que lo había visto crecer.

Moviendo su cuerno con desgana, los ojos fijos en el claro líquido alcohólico que giraba en su interior con un movimiento casi hipnótico, el único hijo del difunto Estoico, apodado el Inmenso, meditaba en silencio mientras la música y el crepitar de las hogueras creaban un ambiente casi mágico a su alrededor.

No era ningún secreto que su padre había querido pasarle el secreto aun estando con vida, no hacía apenas una semana. Y él, cabezota por naturaleza como cualquier Gamberro Peludo de su tribu, no había querido escucharlo. Había huído. Salió corriendo como un conejo ante la presencia del zorro y se escondió lejos, suponiendo que así su destino jamás lo encontraría.

-Eh, ¿estás bien?

Hipo alzó la vista y forzó una sonrisa al ver llegar a su prometida pero no respondió, sino que mantuvo los ojos clavados en la hoguera que se alzaba contra el negro anochecer. Ella ladeó la cabeza, intrigada, antes de sacudir su cabello trenzado con gesto resignado y sentarse al lado de él.

-Hipo... -insistió, haciendo que él la mirase directamente. Astrid pasó un dedo cariñoso por su barbilla-. Eh, vamos. Alegra esa cara. ¡Mira a tu alrededor! -le indicó con un brazo cuando él torció el gesto y se revolvió en el sitio, reacio-. Eres el nuevo jefe de Isla Mema, Hipo. Y tu pueblo está orgulloso de ti.

El joven tragó saliva, nada convencido.

-Mi padre es el que debería estar aquí -musitó, ronco. Sin quererlo, sentía la ceniza sobre su frente como un tizón al rojo vivo, como si fuese algo que no debería estar allí; no podía evitarlo-. Esto es...

-Oye, Hipo. Mírame -lo obligó Astrid de nuevo sin violencia-. Este es tu sitio, ¿de acuerdo? No, escucha -lo instó cuando él quiso volver a apartarse, sujetando su barbilla con firmeza-. Olvida todo lo que te han dicho hasta ahora. Tu padre, tus vecinos... Incluso nosotros mismos cuando éramos más pequeños -Astrid bajó los dedos, asegurándose de que tenía toda su atención, antes de apartarse el pelo del rostro con cierta indecisión-. Sé que no hemos sido nunca justos contigo pero... ¡Piénsalo! Tú -le situó una mano sobre la hombrera de jinete, con la cabeza de Desdentao dibujada, que el muchacho siempre lucía con orgullo- nos has cambiado. Has hecho que Isla Mema crezca -su prometida sonrió con cierta tristeza-. Confiamos en ti.

Hipo notó un nudo involuntario ascendiendo a su garganta.

-Lo echo de menos, ¿sabes? -jadeó sin quererlo, queriendo contener un sollozo sin conseguirlo. No lloraba desde el funeral de Estoico, pero su recuerdo era como una lanza que desgarraba su alma de forma permanente, negándose a ser extraída-. Él era... el mejor jefe que podría concebir.

Astrid, mimosa, alzó los brazos para abrazarlo y apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Hipo cerró los ojos y dejó caer la mejilla húmeda sobre su cabello de oro.

-Oye, todos podemos cometer errores en algún momento -arguyó la muchacha con suavidad-. Y, ¿no discutíais a menudo porque teníais ideas diferentes y en ocasiones tú tenías razón y él no? -tras unos segundos, Hipo asintió a medias, inseguro sobre lo que Astrid quería decirle-. Exacto -prosiguió ella, alzando unos centímetros la vista hacia él-. Ser jefe es como todo en esta vida, Hipo. Tomarás decisiones mejores o peores, porque será lo que considerarás correcto. Pero también nos tienes a nosotros -apuntó con dulzura-. ¿No me pediste hace años que te dijera siempre lo que pensaba? -él hizo un amago de sonreír entre las lágrimas, recordando aquel momento con ternura, y Astrid lo imitó antes de limpiarle los ojos con el dorso de la mano y besarlo suavemente-. ¿Y acaso crees que dejaré de hacerlo aunque seas el jefe?

Hipo soltó una risita bronca.

-Aceptaste casarte conmigo. ¡Quién sabe! -bromeó.

Astrid lo coreó en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza con ligereza antes de volver a clavar sus iris azules en los verdes de él.

-Jamás me arrepentiría de esa decisión -susurró-. Espero que lo sepas.

Hipo se estremeció de amor al escuchar aquello.

-Lo sé. Y yo me alegraré siempre de ello.

Despacio, sus labios se unieron de nuevo y estuvieron besándose durante varios minutos, al abrigo de la penumbra; redescubriendo sin querer que hacía mucho tiempo que no compartían un instante como ese.

Al menos, hasta que alguien pasó cerca agitando su cuerno de hidromiel, borracho como una cuba, y casi derramó la mitad del contenido sobre sus cabezas. Sorprendidos y divertidos a la vez, comprobaron que se trataba de un Mocoso casi irreconocible de los saltos y piruetas que daba al ritmo de la música.

Astrid e Hipo se miraron:

-Vámonos a casa -dijo ella.

Él asintió y ambos se levantaron para irse, no sin antes despedirse de los más allegados que aún fuesen capaces de razonar, como Valka o Patapez. Algunos de los otros, entre los que se incluían los gemelos o Bocón, sin embargo, los vieron alejarse y entonaron unos últimos: "¡Larga vida al jefe! Gothi se limitó a enviarles un respetuoso asentimiento de cabeza a la vez que les tendía un manojo de flores en señal de buen augurio para el futuro enlace, que ya no distaría mucho de aquella celebración. Muchos habían opinado durante el banquete que quizá era una buena opción, ahora que Hipo era el jefe de Mema, que no demorara más el contraer matrimonio con Astrid, y los dos habían estado de acuerdo.

La escalera de ascenso hasta la casa del jefe estaba a oscuras, apenas alumbrada por un tímido rayo de luna. Hipo se detuvo al pie de la misma, contemplando sin prisa los dragones pintados, el tejado a dos aguas... La estructura donde había habitado desde que tenía uso de razón y que ahora se le antojaba casi un lugar extraño. Astrid lo tomó del brazo; mostrando una mueca de aliento en su rostro redondo y precioso que lo instó, tras unos segundos de vacilación, a poner el primer pie en el escalón más bajo. Lentamente, ambos se aproximaron a la puerta cerrada; Hipo apretó los labios cuando, por su cabeza, sin quererlo pasó una imagen de su padre abriendo de golpe la hoja de madera y riendo con fuerza.

Se detuvo e inclinó la barbilla, con la respiración entrecortada. Su prometida lo sostuvo en silencio, sujetando con una mano su pecho y apoyando la opuesta en su espalda. Cuando se recuperó, Hipo inspiró hondo, alzó la cabeza, enderezó la espina dorsal y enfocó la puerta con decisión.

"Eres el jefe", se repitió varias veces para sus adentros. "Esto es lo que eres. Asúmelo".

Si Astrid lo había asumido, ¿por qué él no?

Cuando coronaron la escalinata, Astrid fue la primera que adelantó la mano para empujar la madera; pero Hipo, con suavidad, apartó sus dedos para hacerlo él. Sentía, de repente y sin saber por qué, que aquella era su responsabilidad. El llanto debía acabar.

Cuando se adentraron en el oscuro salón, vacío y frío por la falta de hoguera, los prometidos se detuvieron, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y observando a su alrededor con reverencia. "Y ahora, ¿qué?", se preguntó Hipo. ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer?

Por suerte, Astrid mantenía la entereza mucho más que él y, pragmática, le indicó:

-Sube a descansar, Hipo. Yo me ocupo de todo.

El chico casi la miró como si la viese por primera vez. Su cabeza, de repente, giraba como un maremoto y nada parecía real de lo que lo rodeaba.

-Astrid, no...

-Eh -la joven le puso una mano en los labios-. Has tenido mucha presión sobre tus hombros estos dos últimos días y, siendo jefe, no es algo que vaya a desaparecer por arte de magia -arguyó, convencida-. Así que, acuéstate, ¿de acuerdo? -le acarició la mejilla al comprobar su indecisión-. Yo estaré aquí si me necesitas.

Momento en que Hipo, en un arranque de extrema vulnerabilidad, tiró de ella cuando ya se alejaba y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-No te vayas -suplicó en su oído-. ¿De acuerdo?

Astrid sonrió, se separó y lo besó con suavidad.

-Nunca -aseguró, con su rostro entre los dedos-. Eres mi prometido, ¿recuerdas? -le guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse hacia los fogones y empezar a encenderlos-. No vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente...

Hipo, sin quererlo, sonrió también.

-Buenas noches, Astrid.

-Buenas noches, mi amor. Intenta descansar.

Casi una hora después, cuando Astrid ya había encendido el brasero central y Valka acababa de llegar para acostarse, quedando cedida para ella la planta inferior -no quiso utilizar la cama de Estoico, pero aseguró a Astrid que estaría bien sobre unas cuantas mantas de lana hasta que encontraran otra solución, que había dormido en sitios peores-, la joven, tras un milisegundo de duda, se encaminó escaleras arriba para ver cómo estaba Hipo. Para su tranquilidad, se lo encontró acurrucado bajo las mantas y parecía dormido. Tormenta y Desdentao se habían hecho sitio el uno al otro sobre la gran piedra que ocupaba el otro extremo de la habitación.

Sin poder evitarlo, Astrid se tumbó junto a su amor en el estrecho catre y lo rodeó con el brazo. Al sentirla, él pareció sobresaltarse y se giró, pero en cuanto comprobó que era Astrid cerró de nuevo los ojos con un gemido y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. La joven acarició su pelo crespo con suavidad, rítmicamente, hasta que notó que la respiración de él se acompasaba a la suya. Y así, acunados por el cielo estrellado que se filtraba por la dragonera, los futuros señores de Isla Mema cayeron en el sueño.

Al día siguiente debería comenzar un nuevo capítulo de Isla Mema.

Y lo harían... Pero siempre juntos.

Hasta el final.

 _ **¡Buenas a todos y a todas! Cierro otra trilogía, como sabéis, con dudas sobre cómo seguir, especialmente en Wattpad. ¿Debería seguir subiendo fanfics? ¿Debería emplearlo solo como plataforma promocional para mis novelas? Sigo sintiendo que no es mi sitio, que lo que hago no es lo que "se lleva allí". Quizá los fanfic, por ello, los termine reservando solo para ; quien sabe, quizá el público lo atine más por allí en este sentido.**_

 _ **Espero de corazón y a pesar de todo que estos tres relatos os hayan gustado. ¡Nos vemos en las redes!**_


End file.
